


Let's Try

by TheCommonwealth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baby making, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, SuFin, Sufin Family, apparently, babies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, but not really, tryin to have 100 babies, trying for baby, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCommonwealth/pseuds/TheCommonwealth
Summary: Timo and Berwald are alone and discuss the possibility of a baby.





	Let's Try

Timo takes a sip of the alcohol that he picked up the other day, straddling his husband on the couch. The smaller man grins, stretching to put the glass back on the side table.  
There was something so cathartic to Timo seeing Berwald pressed into the living room couch, with a small grin and a bright red face.  
Berwald couldn't stop himself from tracing shapes into Timo's thighs with his fingers as Timo repositions himself slightly before moving in on Berwald. Their lips meet in a sloppy, warm kiss that tastes like alcohol and love. Timo runs his index finger alongside of his husband's sharp jawline, humming as his skin rubs against slight stubble.  
Berwald's eyes grow wide as Timo's fingers crawl down to his covered nipple, plucking at the fabric that is hiding it so well. Timo continues to hum.  
"It's so nice that Arthur decided to take care of Peter tonight. We should try to get him to stay more often, right?" Timo murmurs, just a few centimeters from Berwald's desperate lips. "Maybe we could try to give Peter a sibling or two."  
Berwald's eyes nearly pop out of his sockets and he takes Timo off of him, touching his lips as they reposition themselves.  
"Mm. 'Nother?" This time, it's Berwald's turn to touch his husband's adorable face. Timo shrugs in response, managing to still keep that warm, lovesick smile on his face.  
"Mmm," Timo mimics his husband teasingly, connecting their hands. "Just say the word, and I'll try my best."  
Berwald's hands quickly grow sweaty sandwiched between Timo's. Timo turns the hand over, tracing over the deep lines etched into his skin naturally.  
"You make such a good daddy to Peter, and such a good husband to me, you know?" Timo murmurs softly, continuing to touch him. "So if you say you want to try, I won't put up a fight. But I will put up a fight if you don't give me a present for Christmas. That's just cruel."  
Timo slips off his shirt and tosses it onto the floor. They'll have to pick that up before Peter gets back on Sunday. The poor child has been through enough; he doesn't need to know his Dads do naughty things on the living room couch.  
There's a clever grin on Timo's face. Berwald returns his gaze from the shirt to Timo, noticing that his husband is in front of him, desiring him and not trying to hide it.  
Berwald stands up from the couch, then lifts up Timo in his arms. Timo squeals, kicking his legs back and forth in protest. "Berwald! I offered you to knock me up, not this!"  
Berwald chuckles, taking them up the stairs and opening up their bedroom door. He drops Timo onto the bed, then hovers over him.  
"T'll m' more. 'Bout the kid."  
Timo's face changes shades faster than a tree in autumn. "Uh, well, I think they would have your beautiful eyes, and my personality. Your eyebrows, too. Hmm."  
"'Mm," Berwald lowers his body dangerously close to Timo's. "Ya know your f't will hurt more if ya get pregnant, right?" Too many nights Timo has come back from work desperately needing a foot massage to function.  
"Yes, and I know that I'll blow up like a balloon and that Mathias will make all sorts of terrible jokes about our sex life and how he didn't know his younger brother even had it in him," Timo sighs, tracing along his husband's chest. "But it would be worth it. I want to raise a hundred babies with you, Berwald. I don't care if my feet will hurt as long as you still take care of me from time to time, or if I look like an overinflated balloon if you still think I'm pretty. And I certainly don't give a shit if your brother makes jokes about how I'm the stay-at-home mom you've always dreamt of. You'd think he would take being the cool uncle so well he wouldn't care how they were made."  
Berwald grins. "Mm, Mathias is an 'diot. Almost don't 'ant to try so he 'an't 'e an 'ncle to 'nyone else."  
"Oh Berwald," Timo sighs, "Don't let spiting your brother get into a good thing."  
They sit there in the dark for a few moments, with the only thing lighting the room is a tiny lamp that Timo's best friend got him. They watch each other's expressions like hawks.  
Timo breaks the silence. "Why don't we not try?"  
"Hm?" Berwald stares, puzzled. Timo sits up, effectively getting his husband to do the same.  
"Okay, like we should, like, try, but not worry about it so much. No being sad because the test comes out negative. No investing thousands of dollars for fertility treatment to speed up the process. Nothing but you, me, and some alone time, okay?"  
And somehow, it all made sense as Berwald pounces on Timo and embraces him in a sloppy, wet kiss on the lips and they use any limbs they have to pull off any clothing left.


End file.
